La vie n'attend que d'être vécue
by josy8604
Summary: Deux être qui vont s'entraider. Les enfants sont toujours plus forts qu'ils ne paraissent. Première histoire ne soyer pas trop dur. AH EXB


Bonjour, après plusieurs années de lecture de fanfictions je me suis décidée de me lancer dans l'écriture. C'est ma première histoire et je vous demande d'être indulgents avec moi. J'ai hésité longuement à poster, car je fais énormément de fautes. Donc si une âme généreuse veut bien donner un peu de son temps pour me corriger je serai aux anges.

Je veux vous avertir aussi que je ne mets pas de rendez-vous fixe ça va aller selon mon temps disponible et selon mon imagination. Je ne demande pas non plus de reviews, car j'écris que pour mon plaisir et le vôtre. Cependant, si vous voulez m'écrire allez-y je suis prête à recevoir tous vos commentaires tant qu'ils sont constructifs et qu'il ne m'attaque pas sans raisons.

Merci et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.

Josy

Ps. Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas ils sont la possession de la génialissime Stephenie Meyer

* * *

La vie n'attend que d'être vécue.

Chapitre 1

C pov

Bip, bip, bip

J'ouvre les yeux… Wow déjà deux heures que je dors. Hum peut-être que 48 heures de travail c'est trop. Je prends ce dernier appel et je rentre voir ma femme et me reposer.

Je regarde la source de ce bruit et regarde le code qui est inscrit sur mon bipper.

Je me dis tout haut tout en sortant de la salle de repos.

**— Eh bien, un autre accidenté de la route…**

Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les personnes ne conduisent pas plus prudemment lors qu'ils ont des enfants avec eux. Eh oui, si vous avez bien compris je suis pédiatre et urgentologue pédiatre. Lorsque je suis appelé en urgence c'est le plus souvent parce qu'il a un enfant d'impliqué.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'est pas un accident de la route, mais plutôt des victimes d'un incendie. Cela je le sais par l'odeur de la peau et de la chair brûlée.

Arrivé sur les lieux, je vois trois brancards, deux déjà occupés et pris en charge par mes collègues et le dernier qui passe les portes de l'hôpital, c'est un petit garçon. Les deux adultes sont entourés par une équipe très empressée. Les infirmières et les médecins qui sont autour, courent et crient en ordonnant les soins à donner. Je reconnais l'ambulancier, Louis, qui arrive avec le jeune enfant.

Je m'approche de Louis et il m'explique tout ce qu'il sait sur la situation du petit.

**— État stable, mais inconscient par la trop grande quantité avalée en monoxyde carbone et par son état de choc. Les pompiers ont retrouvé l'enfant dans sa chambre où il y était enfermé et prostré dans un coin. Contusions aux bras et aux jambes datant de quelques jours à tout récemment.**

J'ai échangé un regard avec l'ambulancier devant moi et j'y ai lu dans celui-ci une rage et un dégoût pour les deux autres adultes apportés, lorsque celui-ci se retourna vers les deux grands brulés il les fixa et il me dit.

**— Ils ne méritent pas de vivre ces deux-là.**

**— Voyons Louis, on ne doit pas souhaiter ces choses-là à des personnes que l'on ne connait même pas.** Il me regarde incrédule face aux paroles que je lui ai dit. Bien avant qu'il ne parle je lui explique mon point de vue.

**— Je ne cautionne aucunement les actes qu'on fait ces personnes, mais la mort n'est-ce pas exagérée? Dis-toi que je vais tout faire pour sauver ce petit homme tant de ses blessures que de ses bourreaux. Je te dis qu'ils n'auront plus la garde du petit et qu'ils auront quelques années de prison.**

**— Merci Carlisle. Je sais que tu vas faire des miracles. Bon, je te laisse faire ton travail et je retourne au mien. J'espère que le reste de la journée va être plus calme, ça me touche toujours de voir des enfants dans cet état. Comment fais-tu pour toujours travailler avec des enfants malades à longueur de journée?**

**— C'est de la dévotion, mon ami. Ils n'ont rien demandé et je veux leur donner tout l'aide que je peux.** En enlevant des mèches de cheveux bronze du front du petit.

**— Tu es un saint Carlisle**

**— Ne dis pas de bêtises et va. Je m'occupe de lui. À la prochaine et dis bonjour à ta femme.**

**— Je n'y manquerais pas et pareillement pour Esmée. Au revoir.**

Me concentrant sur mon patient, je donne mes ordres aux infirmiers m'appuyant.

**— Taux oxygène bas et pression basse, mettez-lui un masque. Maintenant, je vois ce que voulait dire Louis. Les marques visibles qu'as ce petit sont nombreuses et profondes, note à moi-même, trouver son dossier pour lui donner son vrai nom. Je ne comprends jamais comment l'on peut faire du mal à un être si innocent.**

**— Apportez-le en salle de radiologie pour voir son état interne, ensuite, emmenez-le en salle de réveil. Je vous y rejoindrai. N'oubliez pas de regarder ses signes vitaux aux 15 minutes pour s'assurer que son état est toujours stable.**

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il s'enferme dans son subconscient.

Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher son dossier au bureau de l'infirmière.

**— Bonjour Maggie! Comment ça va aujourd'hui?**

Maggie est une secrétaire médicale dévouée à son travail, toujours professionnelle et motivée. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de toutes les employées de ce département. Seules deux personnes me sont très chères, Maggie, bien sûr, et Carmen, qui est une infirmière très compétente et qui est un amour avec les enfants.

**— Bien Dr Cullen, mais que faites-vous encore ici? Vous avez l'air fatigué. Êtes-vous seulement parti depuis la fin de mon dernier quart il y a deux jours?**

**— Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit, appelez-moi Carlisle et non, je ne suis pas rentré depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Avez-vous le dossier du dernier patient entré il y a de cela une heure?**

**— Oui, il est juste ici.**

Elle me tend le dossier, je l'ouvre et le regarde.

**— OK, Edward Masen, né le 20 juin 1986, 5 ans, fils d'Edward Masen Sr. et d'Elizabeth Masen. Wow! Bras droit fracturé deux fois pour chute une fois à trois ans et l'autre i mois. On vient juste de lui enlever son plâtre. De plus, le tibia gauche et la cheville droite fracturés aussi à différents moments, nombreuses coupures et hématomes, soit il est très maladroit ou…**

Je n'ose même pas finir ma phrase et je regarde Maggie, elle a presque les larmes aux yeux. Tout comme moi, elle pense que c'est beaucoup trop pour un enfant de 5 ans.

**— Oh mon dieu! Pauvre enfant.**

**— Je sais, Maggie, je sais. Bon allons voir s'il s'est réveillé et si n'a rien de nouveau. Au revoir Maggie.**

**— Bye! Carlisle.**

Je me rends voir ce petit garçon si fragile, mais avant allons voir l'état de ses parents. Même si je suppose qu'ils sont des êtres ignobles ils sont toujours ses parents et il doit les aimer. Il voudra sûrement de leurs nouvelles.

J'arrive sur l'étage des grands brulés et voit le médecin responsable d'Edward Sr et d'Élisabeth Masen.

**— Bonjour George, comment vont tes patients?**

**— Bonjour Carlisle, pas très bien je ne sais pas s'ils vont passer la nuit. Les brûlures sont beaucoup trop importantes tout comme les dommages causés par la fumée. Le petit a été chanceux que les pompiers arrivent à temps pour le sauver. En fait, comment va-t-il?**

**— Bien, il est en état stable, aucune brûlure, mais l'on soupçonne qu'il est un enfant abusé.**

**— Oh mon dieu! Mais que va-t-il devenir? Les parents en ont pour seulement quelques heures…Peut-être qu'il sera mieux sans en fin de compte.**

**— Je sais, ça me fâche ce qu'il arrive. De plus, tu connais la situation de ma femme et moi.**

Georges est l'une des personnes à qui je peux me confier j'ai confiance en lui et il a de bons conseils. Il est un bon ami. C'est pour cela qui connaît la situation dans laquelle ma femme et moi nous sommes. Esmée et moi nous avons essayé d'avoir des enfants pendant 3 ans avec sans succès. Nous avons donc consulté un spécialiste pour cela. Pour nous apprendre que ma femme ne pourra jamais porter ses enfants. Nous avons été dévastés par la nouvelle et ce fut plus dur pour ma femme. Depuis, quelque temps nous pensons adopter et je crois que l'occasion vient de nous être donnée aujourd'hui. Je veux tellement aider ce petit garçon. Je suis tombé sous le charme de ce petit être fragile et innocent et je suis sûr qu'Esmée l'aimera tout autant que son propre fils.

Avec cette idée dans ma tête, je me dirige vers la chambre d'Edward. J'y retrouve les infirmières et leur demande si les résultats des radios sont arrivés. Carmen me les donne et me dit ce qui en est en même temps que je les analyse.

**— Il ne s'est pas réveillé et il n'a aucune fracture en tout cas récente, la dernière, étant son radius droit, il y a de cela six mois, mais docteur, son corps est tellement plein d'ecchymoses et de cicatrices. C'en est effrayant. Je…**

**— Je sais Carmen, je l'avais déjà remarqué avec son dossier et le peu que j'ai vus lorsqu'il est arrivé. Cependant, je vais faire une évaluation plus poussée du garçon.**

Je secoue ma tête. Je me dois d'être plus professionnel avec le petit même si sa situation me touchait énormément.

Je me tourne vers Carmen et lui demande :

**— Allez demander à Maggie d'appeler les services sociaux.**

**— OK docteur.**

**— Je finis ici, et après je rentre à la maison pour me reposer. Je reviendrai demain en début d'après-midi pour voir comment va le petit et faire ma tournée de mes autres patients. Au revoir, Carmen.**

**— Au revoir, docteur.**

**— Carmen, c'est Carlisle combien de fois, je dois vous le dire.** Je lève les yeux et lui sourit.

**— Pas assez, il faut croire**. Dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Il est 3 heures de l'après-midi lorsque je sors de l'hôpital. 56 heures d'affilée, c'est beaucoup trop long, je suis exténué et ma femme me manque et si tout marche comme je le veux il va falloir que je coupe mes heures de travail pour être plus présent pour ma famille.


End file.
